All or Nothing
by Pipy889
Summary: What would have happened if the technos had never invaded? What would have happened to Amber, Bray and their baby? Would anyone have taken down Ebony? Let's read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey guys, now I know running three stories at once is pretty stupid but I just needed to write this. My season 6 story is temporally on hiatus at the moment but I will update soon if I can think what to write (I have a plot line but any extra ideas would be great). **

**Anyway this story is about what would have happened in my eyes if the Technos had never invaded. It's a little bit amber/bray-centric but that's what all my stories are.**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

**Summary: What would have happened if the technos had never invaded? What would have happened to Amber, Bray and their baby? Would anyone have taken down Ebony? Let's read to find out. **

**All or Nothing**

As Pride, Trudy and Brady continued on their journey to find Amber and Bray they continually called their names.

"Amber! Bray!" Lex had left them at the city limits with a small amount of food and water, he promised he'd help them with their plan to smuggle Amber and Bray back into the city. Pride had been trying to track them but with the hard ground there wasn't much to go on.

A little bit further away from the city Amber's labour wasn't going to plan. She was getting weaker and weaker with every contraction but was bray was determined to get her through it whatever it took. As amber screamed in pain bray couldn't do anything, she was too stubborn to listen.

"Amber come on, push!" he grabbed her hand has she squeezed it. She laid back down in exhaustion and breathed heavily.

Trudy and pride had had not much luck with the tracking so had decided to follow the trail that lead down past an old shearing shed. Pride held a finger up as they heard a scream issue from the shearing shed. They both ran inside the door to find amber laid down in the hay with bray at the other end of her holding one of her hands.

"Amber! One more! I can see its head" Bray looked at amber's face; she had sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Bray, I hate you for this" she said softly. She let out a scream as she pushed for the last time.

"Bray, when did she-"Trudy asked from behind bray.

"As soon as we got out of the city" Trudy put Brady down in the hay just as the room was filled with the loud cries of a baby.

"Amber, it's a boy!" bray wrapped the baby in a couple of sheets and handed him to amber had sat up enough so bray could move her into his lap.

"He's beautiful amber" he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Yes bray he is, all we have to do now is think of a name".

Pride had only just enough time to congratulated bray and amber before he left. He didn't like to see all three of them together like that. And they needed more food so he had decided to go foraging. He came back to the barn when it was starting to get dark. As he entered he drew a sharp breathe. Amber and bray were cuddled up in the corner against the wall with their son in bray's arms. Trudy was sitting not far away from them with Brady in her lap.

"Did they think of a name yet?" pride didn't put much emotion in his voice and trudy just shrugged her shoulders in response then seeing pride's face that desperately needed some conversation she continued.

"They might have, I went for a scout around and when I came back they were like this"

She motioned with her head towards them. As Amber moved in bray's arms at the sound of their voices, the baby began to cry. Bray and Amber's eyes both short open as they tried to calm their newborn.

Amber looked up to see pride and Trudy both awake, assuming that it was her son's cries that woke them up she started to apologise.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have moved" amber returned her attention to her now sleeping son.

Pride looked uneasy and changed the subject before it became any more uncomfortable.

"So have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet, we haven't had the time to think about it, but we will"

Bray looked down at amber then kissed her softly, pride looked away unable to take it. as the kiss deepened pride snuck off out the door.

**So what do you think? This chapter is way shorter then my normal ones, but that's only because I didn't have enough time to write anything longer. I promise it will be at about twice the size next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: hey guys, I think the last chapter was a little bit cliché but I needed it to be like that so it set up this chapter. I really don't think I'll write another chapter on this one until I've updated my NCIS story and my season 6 tribe story. I don't really know where to go with this one or my season 6 story but I can tell out of pure secrecy that you can expect Sasha and Danni to make appearances in the next chap of season 6, I wonder who else you would like back as well? ;) Reviews are a great way of telling me.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary for Chapter: with amber and bray's baby born safely, will life be easy living for them? Someone's health will deteriorate and someone will be caught between the one they love and what they think is right. **

**All or Nothing- Chapter 2**

**The Truth Hurts**

As dawn rose over the barn, a figure was watching from a distance, pride was torn. Did he go back to the city and defeat ebony or go back down the hill to the barn to watch the girl he loves fall even more in love with another man?

Amber shifted uncomfortably under bray's arm; she was sprawled against him with his arm around her waist. As she shifted she brushed against her son who started crying. This woke bray who slowly lifted himself from the floor laying amber down in hay gently. As he paced around the room trying to calm his son, Trudy yawned and gave bray a look of sympathy.

As the baby's cries grew louder, bray knelt down next to amber and tried to wake her.

"Amber, come on wake up, this little guy here's hungry." She didn't move and when bray gave a confused look at Trudy she came over and felt her head and face.

"Bray she's freezing, look at her, she's white as a sheet" bray put his son down in the hay, wrapped up in pride's jacket.

"I swear she wasn't that pale last night, I mean sure she lost more blood then she should have but she was fine last night" bray took of his jacket and laid it over amber.

Trudy didn't take her eyes of ambers face the whole time she spoke." Maybe she lost more than you thought; she could have been bleeding all last night and maybe even a bit yesterday when she was having pains." Trudy turned to bray with a look of anger and confusion "didn't you even check with her last night to make sure she'd stop bleeding or that she didn't feel ill in anyway".

An hour later pride arrived inside the barn and was bewildered in how pale amber was; he turned to bray who was curled up with her holding her head in his lap. Pride strutted towards bray and pulled him up by the collar making ambers head flop back down with her unconscious state. Pride pinned bray up against the wall by his neck, making bray gasp as pride yelled at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Look at her! She looks like she could wake the dead!" bray kicked pride in the stomach which made him double over in pain, bray fell to the floor touched his neck tenderly.

"Pride calm down, when I woke up this morning she was like this, it's not my fault, she lost too much blood."

"So _what_? We just we just wait and hope?" bray nodded deeply and went to calm his now screaming son, pride let out a sigh and knelt over amber to feel her head, he took a sharp breath and sat down on the hay.

"Where's trudy?" bray shrugged and looked up from his son before mouthing 'city', he motioned towards his son and put a finger in front of his mouth.

As the hours passed Amber didn't get any better only worse, she'd started bleeding again for about an hour than stopped and pride and bray couldn't do anything. The little baby was starving and had only been fed once in his life, he was small, too small. Being kidnapped with minimal food and water had taken its toll on amber; she wasn't prepared for going into early labour at just over 7 ½ months.

"How is he?" bray had his hands full with amber, so pride had decided to check over the prem baby.

"A lot better than his mother, he seems to be really healthy considering" pride laid the baby down. Bray gave a sigh then continued gently stroking ambers cheek. A single tear ran down his face a dripped onto ambers head. Seeing brays sadness pride changed the subject.

"So did you two think a name last night?" bray shook his head, but really himself and amber had a quick conversation before amber fell asleep from complete exhaustion.

(Flashback)

_Amber and bray laid curled up with each other, ambers head resting on brays shoulder. _

"_Amber, what about martin? I mean I know you wanted it to be special but he's special to me"_

_Amber shook her head then slowly talked "maybe as a middle name okay? I want something that is special to both of us" bray nodded a little disappointed, but then grinned because he thought of something she wouldn't say no to._

"_What about Dal? I mean you guys were best friends for a long time and he was one of my good friends too. He died to give us and our son a future" Amber looked up with sad smile. _

"_Bray I really appreciate it but I can't call our son Dal, but maybe something like it... like maybe Dale?_

_Bray grinned and gave amber quick kiss, then looked down at their son who was asleep in amber's arms. _

"_Amber that's brilliant, I don't know what I'd do without you, he looks like a Dale too. You know the E could mean Eagle... (Amber gave him a quizzical look)...what I mean is that without eagle he would never have been here." Amber nodded then looked away._

"_So when do you want to tell the others?" amber gave a yawn then said two words before falling asleep._

"_Tomorrow...together."_

_(_End of flashback)

Trudy returned a few hours later just as it was getting dark, she had left Brady at the mall with salene before talking to Tai San about getting some medicine for amber. Pride nearly attacked her when she came into the barn thinking it was somebody else. Bray sat in the corner with his son, amber was laid next to him with both pride and bray's jackets covering her.

"How are they?" Trudy sat her bag down and started rummaging through it; she pulled out a bottle of medicine. Bray looked down at his son and let another tear escape his eyes. Pride answered slowly not wanting to upset bray more.

"The baby's fine and amber's...okay, she moved not long ago. But she started bleeding again at about lunch time; she stopped after about an hour though." Trudy nodded then went over to bray who didn't move at her touch as she hugged him and whispered to him.

"_She'll be okay bray, she's strong. She's got so much to live for, for you and for your son."_

Bray nodded as Trudy gave unconscious amber the medicine with pride's help. Then she went over to her bag a produced a bottle and powder milk. After pride heated the bottle outside (so he didn't burn down the barn) she handed it to bray who fed his son for the first time. For the first time in almost a day bray smiled and that smile only widened he noticed amber laying next to him, her eyes open and groggy, watching him with their son.

"Amber! Oh my god, you're awake" bray jumped up, laid his son down in the hay. He then pulled amber into a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" pride and Trudy both asked at the same time, bray was utterly speechless. Amber gave a small nod before bray squeezed her again, this time followed by a passionate kiss, which amber gave a weak response to.

A few hours' later amber and pride were alone in the barn except for the baby. It was awkward and amber was distracted by her son wrapping his tiny fingers around one of her ringlets that hung down in front of his head. Amber was sitting in the hay, resting against the wall for support as she was still pale and weak.

"So what are you going to call the baby?"Amber looked up surprised.

"You mean bray didn't tell you?" pride shook his head and Amber yawned and leant her head against the wall, pulling the ringlet out of her baby's hand and reach.

"Tomorrow pride, please...i'm tired" pride nodded as Amber yawned again, pride stood up and walked towards Amber, he took the baby out of her arms and laid him down in the hay. Amber went to lie down and pride gently laid her in the hay next to her son.

"That's it Amber, get some sleep, you need it" pride leant forward towards Amber's face, Amber's eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful.

Pride closed his eyes as he moved to kiss her, but he pulled back it wasn't right, Amber was ill, she just had bray's baby, she was more in love with Bray than ever, it wasn't fair. As he moved closer Amber's eyes shot open feeling his hot breath on her face.

"Pride! What are you doing?" pride opened his eyes and quickly moved his head up to kiss ambers forehead. She looked up at him angrily.

"Just saying goodnight" Pride looked away and Amber saw.

"Pride, you know I don't love you right?" Pride nodded so Amber continued "Pride I didn't have my eyes shut all the way, I know what you were going to do." Pride looked at her guiltily, and then looked outside again; Bray and Trudy were coming over the hill.

"Pride I'm sorry but I'm in love with Bray and if you ever do anything like that again, I might need to show you why I'm called Eagle okay?" Pride walked away a little astonished. Amber had never had to threaten anybody like that in front of him ever, let alone threaten him.

That night everything was calm in the barn, everyone was asleep except Pride who couldn't sleep and just watched Amber, Bray and their baby curled up together. Just before midnight he heard a noise, he crept to the door and spotted four silhouettes coming towards the barn he woke Bray and Trudy and grabbed a large stick ready to fight. As the group reached the barn the mall rats readied themselves.

"_Ready? Go!" _Bray and Pride ran out the door and grabbed two of the group pulling their sticks up to their opponent's necks.

"Who are you!" Bray yelled at the group the all lowered their hoods.

"Bray?" one of the group asked.

"D...?"

_Dun, Dun, Dun... who is it? Any guesses? Please make my day by reviewing :)_


End file.
